


Devil Face

by fehynes



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom
Genre: Dark Lord, Devil, Devil face, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehynes/pseuds/fehynes
Summary: Lucifer reveals his true face to Fiona while slaying a foe and saving their lives.





	Devil Face

My heart pounded as I watched Lucifer slowly turn to me. Blood covered him, but that wasn’t what fazed me. It was his face. It wasn’t his. It was horrible, it was what you feared was hiding in your closet when you were little. Bright red eyes, and blood colored skin replaced what was usually the face of an angel. He was covered in veins and warts. My breath caught and I choked on words. 

“Fiona,” Lucifer said quietly. 

I felt myself get up and walk to him. He was still the Lucifer I knew and he had just saved my life. I wasn’t afraid exactly. It was more like my brain couldn’t process the information, a computer freezing. 

“You saved me,” I said, my voice shaking. I threw myself around him, tears running down my face. “Thank you.” 

His arms wrapped around me. Everything else faded away. 

••• 

We sat in the living room of Lucifer’s penthouse. My mind was still spinning. What I’d seen, it didn’t seem possible. “You’re really the devil,” I blurted out after a long silence. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, I am.” His face was grave. 

“I don’t... I don’t know what to do with this information,” I sighed. I truly didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if this changed the way I felt about him. Of course it didn’t, he was still the Lucifer I knew. He had been telling me the truth the whole time. “You’re not evil,” I said matter of factly. I knew he wasn’t, even if my entire life I’d been taught that. He was supposed to be the creator of all evil, what everyone feared; except for the fact that he was a good man. He had just saved my life after all. 

“Fiona,” Lucifer moved over from sitting across from me to sitting next to me. “I have to know,” his beautiful features changed into devilish ones, “if you can except me like this.” 

I studied him. Even if it was his devil face, it was still filled with emotion; fear, worry, anguish. I placed my hand gently on his cheek. “This changes nothing for me,” I finally put a voice to my thoughts. “It doesn’t change my feelings...” I didn’t elaborate. So much had happened between us. I loved him. I had fallen for him the moment we first met, and with everything that went on the love grew; flourishing. 

“Your feelings?” His voice caught. He looked at me with such desperation. 

I took a deep breath, knowing what I said next would change everything. “Lucifer,” my voice was small, barely above a whisper. “I, I love you.” 

Three little words, and yet they meant the world. I was prepared for everything to come crashing down around me, but a smile spread across his face. He changed back into his regular human face. I could get lost in those deep brown eyes. I could spend the rest of time staring into them. Tears began to fill them. 

“I love you,” Lucifer drew me close, our faces inches apart. “I’ve always loved you.”


End file.
